what happens when mew mews win hetalia units
by TheAngelOfAnime546
Summary: i have no idea how to summarized this. if you want to know what this is, please read it. rated T for censored cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, TheAngelOfAnime here. I got this idea from li43101. If you want to read the original story, than go read ****_Units and Vocaloids don't mix very well_****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Hetalia, only my ocs and the story.**

It was last afternoon when I, Lz, found a contest. I was searching Hetalia related stuff and came across a contest that read "win your own Hetalia units!" Of course I entered, who wouldn't?

"Anna, Lauren, Katie! Come see this!" I shouted.

"We're right here, you don't have to scream." replied Lauren.

"Sorry. My inner otaku just shown through." I replied quietly. "Come see this!"

When they read this, they fan girl squealed simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we won!" squealed Anna.

"What will the others think when they arrive." said Katie, ruinning our fun with logic.

"We wont know until we tell them." replied Lauren.

"Lets go!" I said

We went down to the cafe. Luckily, everyone was there. The bad part, Pudding had to much cake.

"Guys!" I yelled to get their attention, "I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Pudding asked innocently like nothing happened.

"I just won a contest and got Hetalia units!" I said excitedly.

"What's those?" she asked

"Ugh," I groaned.

_-after minuts of explaning-_

"- so, yeah." I said.

"Where are they going to stay?" asked Shirogane.

"Leave that to me." we heard a voice that seemed to come from all around us. Suddenly a girl that looked about 15 appeared. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, kinda irratated from the suprise appearence.

"You can call me Angel. I'm the all powerful aurthor of this story." she said the last part like it was obvious. "I can provide every-thing you need. Starting with this."

We were then in a giant mansion that seemed to could have fit the entire Earth. In this case, it would have to.

"This mansion should fit the Hetalia cast, plus 4 people." Angel said.

Me, Anna, Lauren, and Katie imediatly raised our hands.

"Ok. The others can come when they want, but for now, you should go back." angel said. The others were sent back to the cafe. Then she turned to us. "You guys should know doors not to opened until I tell you to. The reason is for now a secret. Now, you should go explore the place and chose the rooms you want. Everything you need will be provided by me. The first unit should arive in 10 minuts, so don't take to long." She then vanished.

"Well, lets go!" I said only to be intrupted by Anna.

"How do we know we can trust her?" she said.

"Yeah. I mean, how can we trust a complete stanger that claims she's the 'author'. Wait, can we break the fourth wall whenever we want now?" Lauren said the last part enthusiasticly.

A vioce came from the ceilling saying, "No!"

"Fine." Lauren sounded dissapointed.

"She seemed to have known about our problem." Katie said, "and helped us."

"Fine, I guess we can trust her." Anna said, defeated.

"lets go find our rooms." I said.

We all went up stairs, where the bedrooms were, and looked around. All the rooms looked the same, with white wall and carpet floors, so I choose the first room i walked into. That Angel girl wasnt kidding when she said she would provide everything because in the closet were set of cloths, anime disc, mangas, my favorite video games, anime posters, and, somehow, my laptop. I thought my room was kinda plain, so I put up vocaloid, soul eater, fairy tail, and hetalia posters.

I went downstairs to find my friends almost as happy as me. I guess they found what they wanted also.

"You guys would never guess what I found!" lauren said. "I found anime, maga, and video games!"

I guessed correct.

"Me to!" the others answered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We looked out the window to find, and i'm not kiding, a flying mint bunny truck. I opened the door to see a guy at the door with a name tag that read _guy_. When we saw this, we almost cracked up.

"Are you the one that won the Hetalia units?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Well, here the first one." he pushed in a box that was large enough to contain a person. Then he handed me a paper and left. When I read it, I mumbled "Oh, gosh."

******Well, here's the first chapter. Um, by! This is TheAngelOfAnime, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, TheAngelOfAnime here. Sorry for not updating in 2 months. I had to go to summer camp and I had trouble trying to figure out how to have for the first unit. So, this is chapter 2 of this crazy fanfic. Thank you to li43101 for reviewing my story and I can tell you that it is not any of the three people you predicted it was. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing disclaimers anymore! Remember that I do not own anything except my own Ocs and nothing else. This is called a fanfic for a reason.**

"Um, guys. Uh, I think we should look around the mansion a little more." I said to the others. I never told this to my friends before, but I have a little crush on this certain Hetalia nation.

"Can't you show us who we got first?" Lauren asked.

"No, I can't show you _who _we got" trying to emphasize on the word who to see if my friends would get what I meant, but they just looked more confused. "Whatever, let's go search this place."

They looked at each other. They finally gave in and said "Yeah, fine."

We search the first floor and found a game room, a kitchen, and a theater. Then we search the rest of the second and third floor and found nothing of importance, just rooms that looked exactly like the ones we got, although there where several doors that had keep out signs.

"Ok, we searched the rest of the house. Now can you tell us which unit we got?" Anna asked.

"O-ok, let's go." I replied.

We went to the living room and walked up to the box. I picked up the paper and read how to wake up the unit.

"Ok, tell us who we got!" Anna said.

"Um, we got.." I hesitated and then showed them the paper.

"Ok." they all said.

"So, we need some one that can sound like America." We all looked at Lauren.

"What? Why me!" she asked.

"Cause you can do a pretty good impression of him."

"Fine. What do I need to say."

I showed her the paper again.

She then said in a spot on America impression, "Who's Canada? Isn't he my hat?"

We heard a faint voice come from the box saying, "I'm Canada. Wait, why am I in a box?"

We then tried to open the box. It took a few minutes, but it finally opened.

This is probably what I looked like when he stepped out of the box: /. the reason I think that is because Anna asked, "Why are you blushing?"

'She has seen so many animes, so why doesn't she figure it out?' I asked myself.

"Oh, uh... no reason" I said, trying to be calm, but failed miserably.

"So, you have a crush"she asked.

'Oh, shoot! She did figure it out!' I thought.

"N-no I don't!" I said.

"She totally does." Lauren said in a mocking tone.

"H-hey! Stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!"

"Fine, fine."

"Um, can you tell me where I am and who you are?" Canada asked.

"Oh, yeah we should introduce ourselves. I'm Lauren."

"I'm Katie."

"And I'm Anna."

"I-I'm Lz." I said awkwardly. "Hey, Anna, why don't you give Canada the tour of this place?"

"Why me!?" she asked.

"Because you know the most about anime."

"But you know the most about Hetalia."

Oh, right. She has only seen the first episodes of Axis Powers.

"Um, no. Katie knows the most about Hetalia," I said, "so she should give him the tour."

"Eh? B-but.." she started to say, but couldn't argue. "fine."

**Angel: I'm just gonna end it here. I love how Lz's being so awkward!**

**Lz: h-hey! **

**Lauren: it's true.**

**(Lauren and Lz start arguing.)**

**Angel: well, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. TheAngelOfAnime here. And this is the third chapter of this fanfic.**

**Lz: thank you, captain obvious.**

***glare* well, at least I'm not the one who has a crush.**

**Lz: ...  
**

**anyway, let's get on to the chapter.**

* * *

When Katie got back from giving Canada the tour of the place, Canada asked "So you guys are people from this anime called Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Yep." Anna said, "and with being from this anime, we have powers that help us fight monsters from another planer. We also have animal DNA within us."

Canada just gave us a confused look.

"Just watch the anime when you get a chance."

"Ok." he said back, "Wait, what animal DNA?"

"Well, we each have a different animal. I'm a tiger." Anna said.

"and I'm a red fox." Katie said.

"I'm a bat." said Lauren

"a-a-a-and I-I'm.." I started to say.

"She's a polar bear and for that we nicknamed her Kumajiro." Anna said.

I looked at her and asked, "When did that happen and why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, um, we were about to tell you before you told us that we won the units." She kinda sweat dropped before saying that.

"Fine." I decided just giving in would be easier

**time skip: a few days later ( I couldn't think of anything)**

a new unit has arrived and I had to go get anna. I went to her room and, since the door was open, went in. and I found her listening to a song on repeat, for some reason.

"Hey, anna, we got a new unit.." I looked on the screen and asked, "why are you listening to the Delicious Tomato song on repeat? And how many times have you listened to it.

"oh, um, I was bored and decided to listen to some Hetalia songs." she said while trying to close the page, but I saw that she had listened to the song like 20 times already. This was my time to tease her.

"Does Anna, miss. Tsundere, have a crush on another tsundere?" I asked with a mocking tone.

"what!? No, I don't!" she said almost immediately. Her face turned about 10 shades of red when she said that.

I smirked and said, "whatever. Come on, we got a new unit."

she followed me to the living room where there was now a large box. Katie handed me a paper and I read it. Once I did, I handed it to Anna and, again, her face turned 10 shades of red.

Lauren whispered to me, "does she have a crush or something?"

"she does but she's to _tsundere _to admit it." I said the word _tsundere _loud enough for her to hear it.

"I AM NOT TSUNDERE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"yes, yes you are. And you are not the only tsundere now."

"fine! I am a tsundere! But I do NOT have a crush!"

"that's exactly what a tsundere would say."

"*sigh* fine. I do have a crush. But you better not tell him!"

"hahahaha! I knew it! Now we have to figure out a way to wake up the unit." I started looking over the paper.

* * *

**Angel: well, we found out that Anna has a crush on someone.**

**Anna: I do not!**

**Lz: you just admitted it!**

**Anna: but you don't know who I have a crush on!**

**Lz: yes I do! You have a crush on-**

**Angel:*puts a hand over Lz's mouth* DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS! *releases Lz* ok, now that that's over, I'll try to get the new chapter out as soon as i can, but i got a minor case of writers block. so, this is TheAngelOfAnime, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. TheAngelOfAnime here. Sorry for the delay. As I said in the last chapter, I may have a very minor case of sever writers block( if you get that reference, you're awesome). Anyway, back to the story. And and starting around here, the chaos will begin.**

**Everyone else: WHAT!?**

**Lz: you said nothing about chaos!**

**Angel: well, when you get Hetalia units, can you really expect anything else?**

…

**angel: that's what I thought. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.**

"Lauren, we need you again." I said.

"Why me!?" she asked.

"Because you're the only one that speaks spanish"

she looked defeated and said, "fine. What do I need to say?"

I pointed out that see could say anything in that language, and she did. I don't really know what exactly she said, but it seemed to work.

The box exploded and an angry italian came running out and starting yelling some very.. _colorful _words. We all just started laughing, especially Lauren, probably because she was the only one that knew why.

When everything calmed down, I noticed that Anna's face was red and I don't think it was from the laughing. And so, I walked up to her and told her, with a joking voice, "why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Eh!? Why me?" she asked with a frantic tone.

"because, you both have so much in common."

"like what?"

"well, you both tsundere."

"I AM NOT TSUNDERE!"

then Lauren pipped up and said, "we went over this before. You are a tsundere!" at least someone's with me on this.

"Yeah, you are a tsundere, plus, you even admitted it." katie said.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, but I recorded you when you admited it." I said

"WHAT!?" anna shouted.

"yeah, I knew you were going to defy it again, so I recorded it. And, if you don't want me uploading it to the internet, and send it to your sister, I suggest you just give in." blackmail. The best form of persuasion. Ever.

"e-eh, fine." she then turned to look at Romano and turned a very deep shade of red. "hi, i'm Anna."

I almost laughed at her attempt of trying to seem expresionless. She is just so tsundere, it's hillarious.

"hey, i'm Lz" I said, still trying not to laugh.

"I'm Lauren."

"and I'm Katie"

"hey Anna, I think you should give the tour this time." I said in a mocking tone.

"b-but.." she started, but I held up the camera, I had no idea how it got in my hand, and she soon shut up. "fine."

**Angel: and I'm ending it off there. I know this was a kinda short-**

**Lauren: DID YOU JUST SAY SHORT?!**

**Lz: *trying to hold Lauren back* Stop! Why did you suddenly go fullmetal alchemist on us?**

**Lauren: she said short!**

**Angel: i'm not talking about you. Anyway, sorry for the chapters being so short, but as I said before, I have a case of writers block. I blame youtube and pinterst. This is TheAngelOfAnime, signing off.**


End file.
